Superman
Superman is a playable hero character in Injustice: Gods Among Us. He is classified as a Power User. The Man of Steel's headquarters, the Fortress of Solitude is also featured as a Stage in the game. Biography The last son of Krypton was sent to Earth to escape his birthworld's destruction. Adopted by a kindly farming couple in Kansas, he went on to become Earth's most powerful and respected superhero. Regime A deeply troubled dictator, Superman was tricked into killing his wife Lois, their unborn son and all of Metropolis by the Joker. He now rules as High Councilor of Earth, killing all who oppose him. Godfall An amnesia stricken Kal-El finds himself in the city of Kandor married to an alien named Lyla. Believing he is a low ranking official in the Kandorian government, Kal finds himself facing a Kryptonian villain. New 52 As an infant, Kal-El barely escaped the destruction of his home world, Krypton. His escape pod found its way to Earth, landing in Smallville, Kansas, and grew up to become Earth's greatest hero. Red Son In an alternate reality, baby Kal-El's rocket lands in the Soviet Union instead of Kansas. He is raised to be a champion of the Communist Revolution instead of the American Way. Injustice Comic Five years before the main events of the game, Superman awakens one night as he hears two heartbeats coming from inside Lois Lane. He realizes his wife is pregnant and becomes overjoyed, making plans for the child's education and upbringing. Lois brought him back down to Earth, telling him to enjoy the moment when she received a tip-off from the Daily Planet. Though Clark was hesitant to let her leave, Lois convinced him she'd be fine and gave him a kiss before telling him to "Go save the world." Clark left for the city in costume, and found Batman heading for S.T.A.R. Labs to investigate the theft of a 'sensitive' item. Before he could tell Batman the good news, the Dark Knight correctly guessed Lois' pregnancy from his physical reactions. Superman then asked Batman if he'd become the child's Godfather, surprising his close friend, and went on about the baby's heartbeat to a smiling caped crusader. The next morning he was horrified to discover Jimmy Olsen's body next to a bloody joker card. Lois was kidnapped during their scoop, so he asked Batman for assistance and the whole Justice League began the search for his missing wife. The Joker had indeed kidnapped her, and hijacked a submarine with Harley Quinn. Superman rushed to open waters and found the sub, lifted it out of the sea and onto dry land. He tore the hull open and entered to find the two clowns standing over an unconscious Lois. Before he could reach his wife he was enveloped in a strange green gas, and was shocked to find himself confronted by Doomsday. He reacted quickly to protect his family, grabbed Doomsday and flew him into orbit as Joker and Harley watched on. He lifted Doomsday into orbit as the other Leaguers arrived and subdued the clowns. The Joker had laced fear toxin - stolen from the murdered Scarecrow - with kryptonite he had taken from S.T.A.R. Labs. The Joker even attached a heart monitor to Lois Lane so that when her heart stopped beating, a nuclear warhead placed in Metropolis would be detonated. To Superman's horror, the gas wore off to reveal Lois Lane in Doomsday's place. Metropolis was destroyed the same moment his wife and child's hearts stopped. Superman floats down from orbit, until he's kneeling in the shattered remains of Metropolis, cradling Lois's body in his arms. He is approached by Wonder Woman, who reassures him the disaster was not his doing. He takes a moment to think before asking her to safeguard Lois's body, and flies away. Green Lantern intercepts him and asks what he is doing, but he demands the Joker's location. GL let slip that the Joker was in Gotham Prison, then tried to reason with him. However, Superman easily breaks his construct, strips his ring and returns it before flying away. Superman breaks into the prison and kills the Joker by ramming his entire arm through his chest, saying nothing as the clown died with a stifled laugh. He does not pursue Harley Quinn, who was placed into protective custody by the League later on. He instead returns to his Fortress of Solitude, to mourn the loss of Metropolis, the city's citizens, Lois Lane and his unborn child. Upon hearing reports of a situation in Bialya involving the deaths of thousands, Superman raises himself up and declares: "No more." He then flies to Gared, the capital city of Bialya, and saves a boy from a mortar shell. He then destroys three more with his heat vision, while the extremely grateful citizens gather around him, thanking and praising him. Soon after Superman travels to the capital, unaffected by the attacks of the president's bodyguards. Superman plucks him from his throne and takes him into a street filled with bodies despite the man's protests that he has no right. Superman replies "Yes I can. I realize this now." Wonder Woman suddenly arrives, pointing out the cameras some of the people have, though Superman declares he has a message for the world, though Diana tells him he needs to clean himself up while she calls a press conference at the United Nations. Soon after, Superman and Wonder Woman arrive before a gathered press. He apologizes for his and his fellow super humans failings and then reveals his secret identity as Clark Kent. Superman then declares he will no longer tolerate the deaths of innocent people or those who commit acts of violence. He says that all nations must declare a cease-fire or he will stop them. Superman declares "It's over." Superman stops a missile that was launched at Gared, enforcing his ceasefire, which prompts retaliation from the United States government, outraged by Superman's interference after he murdered a man on their soil. Using several shell companies, they hire a team of mercenaries led by Mirror Master to kidnap Clark's parents, Jonathan and Martha Kent, and trap them in his mirror dimension, and burn down their house in Smallville. Mirror Master tells Superman to stop interfering with politics or his parents die. Forced to remain on the sidelines, Superman is later informed by the Flash his parents are in Bolivia, specifically Salar De Uyuni, the world's largest natural mirror in the world after Wonder Woman rallies several superhumans to track down Mirror Master by going after the Flash's rouges. Superman uses Mirror Master's technology to enter the mirror dimension and rescue his parents. Later, while still disarming Gared and ending the conflicts there, Superman arrives to Wonder Woman's aide as she is confronted by Ares, God of War, freeing her from the god's grasp and watching in shock as she slices his hand off and impales him with her hand. He asks her if it was necessary and if he'll live. Wonder Woman assures him gods cannot die, only 'fade'. The two leave, with Superman unaware of what Wonder Woman and Ares had been discussing. Superman next appears in the Batcave, interrupting a spar between Robin and Nightwing by catching one of Robin's batons as he threw it at Nightwing. Superman chides Damian for not being sporting, while the flabbergasted teen demands to know how Superman just appeared. Superman asks Dick if Batman is in, and Nightwing tells him he's on his computer. Damian notes his father has been "Broodier than usual." As Superman heads off to talk to Batman, Damian thanks him for his execution of the Joker. Superman then asks Dick to leave with Damian, which concerns Nightwing but he does as asked. Superman then confronts Batman at his computer and demands to know why Bruce wasn't there to help find his parents. Superman is shocked when Batman tells him to stop doing what he's doing. Superman justifies his actions by saying he's stopping dictators and saving innocent lives. When Batman says Superman is scaring everyone, Superman lashes out and rips off his cowl. He begins to say, "They should be scared. They should be too scared to press the button. They should be too scared to pull the trigger. They should be too scared to hurt each other." Clark tells Bruce, "You taught me that." But Bruce is unconvinced and reminds Clark that he killed a man. Superman admits he did and reminds Batman of every time he let the Joker live and if he ever felt the guilt or took responsibility for the Joker's actions. Bruce sorrowfully admits he did, but goes on to say that superheroes don't get to decide who lives and who dies. Superman once more justifies his actions: "One death. Millions of lives." But Batman is still unconvinced. Superman suddenly accuses Bruce of mourning over the Joker and not the millions of lives lost in Metropolis and goes as far as to suggest Batman is angry at Clark for "Taking the Joker away from you." Batman denies this but Superman goes on, accusing Batman that the only reason he let the Joker live was to continue their game of cat and mouse, and allowed people to die because of it. Bruce denies this but Superman persists, demanding to know, "Why did you let him do this to me, Bruce??" Superman's fury is barely restrained, his eyes burning red with held back heat vision. Superman goes on, saying Bruce could never understand what the Joker took from him, saying he lost the new life he and Lois were about to take part in, and that what's more, by robbing Superman of his child, Clark is now more alone than ever as the true last Kryptonian. Superman goes even farther, telling Batman that he has no excuse to sit in the dark and not console his ward Dick and his son Damian, saying they must have lost friends in Metropolis. Superman goes too far, asking Batman, "What's your excuse for not being a father?" An outraged Batman strikes Superman across the jaw, giving himself a hairline fracture in his hand. Superman advises him to not punch anything for a few weeks when an alarm goes off from the computer, alerting the two of the situation of the battle between Aquaman and the forces of Atlantis against several Justice League members. Superman begins to leave when Batman stops him. Batman reaches out to Superman, reminding him that he can't put himself above others, though admits he would not act any differently if he were in Clark's position. Batman reminds Clark that he is a better person. Clark asks Bruce to come with him, but Batman refuses, apologizing. Superman doesn't respond. He simply turns, and walks away. Alfred offers him tea as he leaves, but Superman declines, while telling Alfred he no longer has to call him master. Alfred cryptically replies, "Good. Let's remember that." After leaving the Batcave, Superman quickly flies to the Pacific Ocean to end the battle between the League and Atlantis. Hurt over Batman's refusal to join his cause and angry that Aquaman would attack their fellow friends in the League, Superman arrives on the scene, instantly setting his sights on Arthur as he flies through a tentacle belonging to the Kraken he has summoned, the Man of Steel lifts the King of the Seas by his neck, demanding Arthur to call the beast off and completely ignoring Arthur's protest that the League struck first. Superman makes it clear that while he doesn't want to further injure the creature, he will if Arthur doesn't call it off. Aquaman suddenly complies, and the Kraken retreats, releasing the ensnared League members and sailors. Superman reminds Aquaman he has called for a ceasefire but Aquaman responds that even Superman's voice doesn't reach down into the deep, and starts to say something about Superman desiring to rule the surface world when Clark interrupts, retorting, "I do not seek to rule, only to protect." Aquaman goes on, saying he understands what Superman is going through having lost "His kingdom", but that he cannot have his. Superman tries to convince Aquaman that he doesn't seek to rule, but Arthur interrupts again, telling Clark his "Reign" is coming whether he sees it or not. But Arthur stresses that the seas are his. Wonder Woman suddenly flies over, telling Superman to turn on his communicator. When he asks why, Wonder Woman reveals Atlantean armies are rising all over the world at various ocean ports and harbors. When Superman demands to know what is going on, Arthur replies: "A reminder." Arthur then goes on to explain that the surface world truly lives in his world, the oceans. He calls the show of his armies rising across the world a "Show of strength," before demanding the League to leave his ocean. Superman seems to comply, suddenly flying off with Wonder Woman in pursuit, demanding to know where he is going and why he is apparently backing down. Superman makes it clear: "I'm not backing down." He orders Hawkgirl to stay and help the sailors while calling Green Lantern and Shazam to himself and Wonder Woman. When Billy asks where they are going, Superman responds, "Aquaman is showing us his strength. It's time we showed him our strength. It's time we showed everyone who would threaten the world just how much power they're dealing with. No more holding back." With the combined strength of Superman, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern and Shazam, the four lift Atlantis out of the seas and move it into the Sahara desert. As Superman gazes down on the city, Batman contacts him, but just as he starts to tell him he can't do this, Superman cuts him off, revealing he heard every "Poisonous word" he told Arthur. He then has Cyborg cut off the link and officially ousts the Dark Knight from the League despite Bruce's protest but Clark refuses to listen. Just then Wonder Woman approaches him, telling him Arthur is ready to speak to him, but Superman refuses, saying, "I've achieved nothing by talking today." He tells Diana to speak to Arthur in his stead, using her role as a diplomat. Superman continues to watch over Atlantis deep into the night when Wonder Woman returns from her meeting with Aquaman. She confirms Arthur will pull his armies back into the seas. Superman is pleased, saying he can let Green Lantern and Shazam place Atlantis back in the sea, commenting, "This action didn't sit well with either of them." Diana tells Clark not to worry about what they think, and assures him he did what needed to be done. Superman replies solemnly, "So you've said." Clark suddenly asks Diana if Arthur said anything else. Wonder Woman hesitates a moment before turning away from Superman and replying Aquaman hadn't. Superman looks back at her but remains silent. Some time later, Superman is next seen in Melbourne, Australia, alongside Wonder Woman and the Flash, attempting to end a protest demanding their removal from the country. The Man of Steel and Amazon Princess are confronted by a new hero, Galaxor, who demands they leave instead. Galaxor attacks them, but he is quickly and easily overwhelmed by Clark and Diana's combined might, resulting in Galaxor's defeat and shattering of his spine. Superman is silent, observing the unconscious Galaxor as Wonder Woman orders the protestors to leave and the horrified Flash leaves to get Galaxor medical attention. Superman first appears in Chapter Fourteen in Gotham as Two-Face attacks a news station. The Man of Steel uses his Heat Vision to destroy Two-Face's coveted coin, leaving the villain in shock and easily be captured by the station's security guards. Superman checks on the anchors who are grateful for his intervention. Superman attempts to leave but one of the anchor's stops him, having several questions to ask him. This anchor reveals that she had met Clark before at the Pulitizers, reminding him that he was nominated, having lost to his wife. The anchor admits Lois was a better writer than him. Clark smiles and agrees. The anchor asks if Lois would approve of Superman's sudden course of actions, and Clark admits he is doing this for her, and when the anchor asks if the rumors of his murder of the Joker is true, Clark admits they are. When the anchor says there isn't a soul in Gotham who wouldn't think wrong of his actions, Superman reveals he knows of people who would continue to defend the sick individuals who continue to attack Gotham again and again. Superman looks towards the cameras and announces to all of Gotham his intentions of removing the insane and dangerous inhabitants of Arkham Asylum so that they will no longer threaten Gotham and allow the citizens to feel truly safe. Clark is next seen alongside Wonder Woman and Cyborg at the Asylum where they are confronted by Batman and Nightwing, Bruce having decided Clark does not have the right to do what he pleases with the inmates of Arkham. But Superman was already informed of Bruce's interference by his own son, Damian, who has sided with him and Wonder Woman. Superman silently listens and observes Batman's argument with his son while the inmates of Arkham jeer them. Superman tells Batman that he understands that he won't stand down but reminds him that he cannot stop them. When Batman tells him he cannot be here, the pyschotic killer Victor Zsasz taunts Superman, asking him if he understands the release of murder. When Cyborg attains control of the Asylum's security systems, he opens Zsasz's cell only for the killer to vanish a split second later, curtesy of the Flash. After Mad Hatter is taken Batman demands to know where the inmates are being taken and Superman replies that is it a secure facility far away, where the inmates will never be able to harm anyone ever again. When Cyborg attempts to open Riddler's cell next, he is suddenly shocked internally as Batman ativates a virus he had uploaded into Cyborg. Superman demands an explanation from Batman, Nightwing quickly defuses the situation and attempts to calm everyone down. When Cyborg attempts to attack Batman, Green Arrow announces his presence with a warning arrow. Before anything else can happen, Harley Quinn is heard over the speakers, and shortly releases the inmates to attack the heroes. To make matters worse, Solomon Grundy rises from the floor and snatches Robin, dragging him under the Asylum. Superman follows after the undead monster with Wonder Woman and Nightwing in tow. Injustice: Gods Among Us Injustice: Gods Among Us begins with scenes of Metropolis utterly devastated by a nuclear blast, with the Joker being held in an interrogation room by Batman in Gotham. Mirroring the comic, Superman first appears breaking down a wall of the room, so enraged his eyes burn red with heat vision. He orders Batman aside, though when the Dark Knight tries to assure Superman he is handling this, Kal-El quickly throws the table in-between himself and the Joker aside and grabs the psychotic clown, slamming him against the room's two-way mirror. Superman rages over the Joker's manipulations of him before somberly lamenting the loss of Lois and their unborn child. When the Joker mockingly points out Metropolis' similar fate to Krypton, Superman smashes his fist against the wall near Joker's head and then throws him across the room. As the Man of Steel stalks toward the Clown Prince of Crime, who sits back down, further mocking the fact even if they lock him up, he will escape to cause even greater destruction. Outraged and thirsty for vengeance, Superman snatches the Joker by his neck and lifts him up, shoving Batman aside with a gentle push when the Dark Knight tries to intervene. When the Joker mocks Superman by asking him if he'll ever find love again and muses that he might not kill his next family, this proves the final straw. With his eyes igniting in fury, Superman kills the Joker by shoving his fist through his chest, the madman dying with one last smile and cackle of insanity. In the five years in-between the events of the game, Superman virtually eliminates crime on Earth and establishes absolute power and control through his regime, the One Earth Government, taking like-minded super-heroes and villains as his generals with himself acting as High Councilor. With the massive armies of the regime, his lover Wonder Woman's Amazons, and his best friend Lex Luthor both financing and supplying weapons and advanced technology, Kal-El achieves total peace through force. Anyone who attempts to resist is swiftly murdered, a fate that befell his world's Oliver Queen and several super-villains, prompting Batman to begin an Insurgency against Kal-El's rule. In response, Superman ousts Bruce's identity, seizing his assets and even sways his son, Damian, to his side, but not before Damian kills Dick Grayson and steals his identity as Nightwing. The scene quickly switches the mainstream DC universe with Superman battling Ares, the God of War, in the skies above Metropolis as the rest of the Justice League battle Sinestro and Black Adam while the Titans handle some of Batman's rouges at the Watchtower, with Lex Luthor revealed to be behind the madness. Superman subdues Ares, allowing Wonder Woman and Aquaman to bind his hands. Superman tries to leave for the Watchtower to stop Luthor when Doomsday lands behind him. Clark tries to tackle the beast but is easily backhanded aside. When Doomsday is knocked from the skies thanks to the combined efforts of Green Lantern and Wonder Woman, taking a de-powered Black Adam with him, Superman quickly flies the beast into space before it can attack Green Arrow and the Flash. When Batman contacts Superman for a report, Superman replies that it's over, and he is taking Doomsday into "very deep space" at Batman's suggestion. The Man of Steel is absent when the League attempts to prevent the Joker from devastating Metropolis with a nuclear device provided to him by Luthor as a contingency plan and transported to the alternate Earth. The main universe Clark is next seen speaking with the Flash and Cyborg as they try to find out what happened to the missing League members and Batman, with Superman assuring them they will find their missing friends. The alternate Kal-El is seen much later in his Fortress of Solitude, working over the control device for the captured Doomsday, with Diana walking up to him. She compliments his work on the control collar, with Superman only grunting softly in reply. When she asks him if he wants her to stay, Kal-El does not respond, and Diana asks if he is ok with their relationship, assuring him she is not trying to replace Lois. Superman assures her he is and bids her to leave, and when she tries to inform him of Lantern's arrival, he already knows. As Diana leaves, Yellow Lantern arrives, stepping up to Superman and complimenting Diana's appearance. Superman barely replies but becomes interested when Yellow Lantern reveals the arrival of several duplicates of not only Diana and himself, but the deceased Green Arrow as well. Wanting no threats to his world, Superman orders Lantern to find them, wanting to know everything that is going on. Later, Superman is seen testing his control over Doomsday and is pleased by the results when he is contacted by Yellow Lantern, informing him of Batman's capture. Superman is next seen at Stryker's Island alongside Wonder Woman, with their forces bowing to them as they pass by. He and Wonder Woman step into the cell containing Batman and Yellow Lantern. Kal-El scans the doppelganger with his X-Ray Vision, and quickly ascertains he is not the true Batman, even with the same DNA but wrong vitals, revealing him as another duplicate. Though not seen, it is implied Superman begins a brutal interrogation of Batman to force him to reveal why they have come to his world. Back in the main universe, Superman learns that their Wonder Woman, Green Lantern, Aquaman, Batman and the Joker have all been transported to a parallel dimension as well as Cyborg's and the Flash's safe plan to pull them back to their world using a modified Cosmic Treadmill. The alternate Kal-El is next seen speaking with the alternate Luthor, requesting that he make a device that will be able to identify the duplicates in their world more easily and gives him data from the duplicate Batman to help Luthor. Though Luthor tells him it will take a few weeks, Superman is confident in his friend's ability to make such a device. Though Lex wants him to stay for dinner, Superman has to leave but hesitates for a moment, before asking his friend about the possibility of Lois living in the other world. Though Lex quickly reminds him there was only one Lois, Superman leaves with a look of contemplation. Back on the main earth, Clark oversees Cyborg and Flash's work on the Cosmic Treadmill and their first test on it. When the treadmill begins to go haywire, Superman orders Cyborg to shut it down, but it is too late and Cyborg is pulled into the parallel dimension. During these events, the alternate Batman alongside the duplicate Wonder Woman, Green Arrow, Aquaman and Green Lantern had removed a kryptonite based weapon from the Batcave. When Superman discovers small fragments of kryptonite in the weapon's case, he decides it's time to flush the insurgents out now before they have a chance to spring an attack on him. To lure not only his Batman out but the duplicates as well, Superman issues a press conference to announce his capture of Batman and the execution planned for him at Stryker's. Though the Insurgency is aware it is a trap, they make plans to seize control over the Watchtower and find a replacement for the damaged kryptonite weapon. Back on the main earth, Clark and the Flash discuss repairs for the modified Cosmic Treadmill. Superman urges Barry to keep trying as it may be their friends only way home. Meanwhile on the alternate Earth, Superman has prepared a massive defense force on Stryker's, with himself leading the frontline alongside Yellow Lantern, Hawkgirl, Sinestro, Black Adam, Catwoman, Raven, Nightwing and Shazam. When Kal-El sees the duplicate Aquaman rise from the seas with an army of giant crab creatures, Superman gives the word for the attack and the battle begins between his forces and the Insurgency. As his troops are attacked by Aquaman and his crab beasts, Kal-El attacks Arthur himself only to be smashed by one of Green Lantern's constructs into the duplicate of Wonder Woman, though he quickly breaks free of her grasp and charges both of them. He manages to get the duplicate Diana by her throat and is slowly squeezing the life out of her when he is struck in the back by duplicate Aquaman's trident, allowing Wonder Woman to fall safely into one of Hal's constructs. Superman grapples with the king of the seas, easily dominating him, though he is stopped from killing Arthur with his own trident by Green Lantern trapping him in a cage construct. Superman's will proves greater than Hal's allowing him to destroy the construct and nearly break the Lantern's arms, though he stops when he sees his world's Batman and the duplicate Green Arrow escaping Stryker's with the wounded alternate Batman. Quickly flying down to confront his old friend, Kal-El argues that he has perfected this world by unleashing all of his power, lamenting the lost lives because he held back. Batman reminds him he is only controlling and oppressing the world. Superman snaps that he could he prevented Metropolis and saved Lois and their child, his eyes burning red. When Batman coldly reminds him that crime took his family as well, Superman counters that Bruce wasn't the gun. The two Batmen and Green Arrow suddenly vanish and Superman looks to the sky, realizing the Watchtower has been compromised. Flying into space to retake the satellite, Superman is pushed back by the tower's sudden explosion thanks to Deathstroke. Superman orients himself and floats in space for a moment, simmering with rage when he hears Lex Luthor call him down to earth, challenging him and proclaiming his time is over. The enraged Man of Steel charges back down to earth, tackling a distracted Luthor who had attempted to strike him with the kryptonite weapon but was stopped by Shazam's intervention. Shocked by his best friend's betrayal, Kal-El demands answers, but Luthor only replies that Superman had betrayed the world and that the peace he offered was a joke. His fury pushed to its limit, Superman chokes Luthor out and then snaps his neck. As he stands over his dead friend's body, Kal-El is overcome with horror towards himself and his super-hearing picking up the horror of the people over his murder of Luthor, who had been a friend to the people. Screaming in anguish, Superman flies off, leaving Shazam to watch him leave. Kal-El is next seen in his Fortress of Solitude, sitting at a control table while Wonder Woman, Black Adam and Sinestro speak of the insurrection the duplicates have incited, Superman speaks to himself, justifying that he had made the people safe, but then rants that all they do is whine and complain despite his protection, and now having sided with the 'criminals' he has decided he will give them what they want: Chaos. He makes plans to level Metropolis and Gotham and even desires to find the home dimension of the duplicates to make them pay for interfering. Shazam overhears this as he walks in and tries to reason with Kal-El, saying that he is going to far, and that they have to have limits on themselves. Superman orders him to be silent, but when Shazam calls him crazy and begins to say that Lois would never have wanted this, Kal-El grabs Billy by the neck and freezes his mouth shut before he has a chance to say his magic word, and then uses his heat vision to burn through his eyes all the way to the back of his skull. Letting the boy's body fall the ground, Superman challenges anyone else to speak against him before ordering Cyborg and Raven to seize control of all media broadcasts, then Wonder Woman, Hawkgirl and Black Adam to join him, and Sinestro to prepare his forces, then orders Flash and Yellow Lantern to ready Doomsday before departing to begin his attack with one last look towards Billy's corpse. Superman's forces begin their attack, with Doomsday leading the charge. Kal-El himself destroys the bridge out of Metropolis with his heat vision, causing several cars to fall into the waters. The fallen Man of Steel grins darkly as he watches the cars fall before flying off to resume the destruction. With the situations of Gotham and Metropolis looking grimmer by the minute, the duplicate Batman tries to convince his alternate that they need to bring his Superman over to even the odds. Though at first alternate Batman refuses, wary of a second Superman in his world, the duplicate convinces him (After a brawl) and the alternate Batman uses the device he had created to bring the first duplicates over to bring the true heroic Man of Steel to their world to finally end his villainous counterpart's madness. Clark is quickly brought up to speed over the situation and decides to help the Batmen save as many lives as possible before taking on his fallen counterpart. He also notes Doomsday will be tricky and decides to force that inevitable fight elsewhere. When he asks the alternate Batman if there is anything else, Bruce only tells him that it is good to have him back. Superman quickly speeds off to Gotham, and stops Black Adam from crushing Aquaman under a car. Superman orders Adam to stop and to return to his kingdom in Kahndaq. Adam responds by attacking Clark but is easily pushed back by a single punch. Black Adam begins throwing cars at Superman, taunting his weakness and claiming that his counterpart based his regime on his own kingdom in Kahndaq and that he allowed no insurrections. Despite Adam's claims that his power equals Clark's, Superman overcomes the fallen champion of mortals, proclaiming the evil of the regime must end. Adam attempts one final attack only to be frozen by Superman's freeze breath. Deciding Adam is contained, he turns to stop the other battles when Sinestro viciously strikes him over and over again with a powerful mace construct. The heroic Man of Steel is seemingly felled by the alien warlord but reveals he completely dodged the attacks with his speed. Superman then easily strips Sinestro of his ring and powers and manages to convince the alternate Hal Jordan to peacefully remove and hand over his own ring, causing Clark to smile. Clark quickly flies to Metropolis and freezes the alternate Aquaman's tidal wave with his freeze breath and throwing the icy wave out of the city, stopping his attack on several soldiers. When Aquaman challenges Superman to take on the might of Atlantis, Clark reveals his backup in the form of the turned Amazons, lead by his world's Wonder Woman. As the Amazons and Atlanteans battle in the streets of Metropolis, Clark and the alternate Arthur duel, with the latter proclaiming he is not wanted here. Superman overcomes Arthur and acknowledges that while he may not be wanted, he is clearly needed. Returning to Diana, he is informed of the Atlanteans retreat and tells her to begin helping with rescue and recovery. The two exchange some friendly banter and Clark prepares to tell her something else when he is struck by a Regime vehicle and knocked through several buildings. Clark is confronted by the mind-controlled Doomsday and the two engage in a brutal battle, though the monster dominates Clark with little effort. With no other choice, Superman tackles Doomsday into the skies, flying himself and the struggling beast into the atmosphere and then crashes both of them into this world's Fortress of Solitude. Doomsday recovers first and stands over a winded Clark, breathing with anticipation, "I live to kill you." Clark rises up and tells Doomsday he will live disappointed, and the two battle in the Fortress. Despite the monster having once killed him before, Superman overcomes the ancient Kryptonian nightmare and sends it into the Phantom Zone to be safely contained. Exhausted but far from finished, Clark suddenly looks up and sees the evil Kal-El slowly floating down towards him. Kal-El is not surprised to see his duplicate, stating he knew they would bring him here eventually and says that Clark does not belong. Clark declares that his obligations don't end at the borders of his own dimension. Kal-El proclaims he is this world's savior and that he protects it. When Clark asks if his 'protection' is destruction, Kal-El retorts that 'disobedient children' will be punished. Clark is shocked, trying to remind his alternate that they are not gods and that they don't decide who lives and who dies. Kal-El rants that the decision became his when the Joker turned him into a weapon of mass destruction. Clark understands what Kal-El lost but the corrupted Kryptonian only sees his judgment, and not his condolence. Kal-El suddenly darkly states, "After I've killed you, I'll bring Lois here. When she sees how I've protected this world, she'll-" But Clark interrupts: "She'll be afraid and disgusted." Kal-El doesn't care, stating she'll be alive again. Clark tries to tell him that Lois' death doesn't justify his actions but Kal-El screams, "He stole her from me!" Clark sees that his alternate will not be reminded of their morals and he cannot let him continue this. Deciding he must defeat Kal-El to not only return this world's freedom and save his own Lois from his mad doppelganger's clutches, the twin last sons of Krypton commence their final battle within the Fortress. Though their battle is fierce and the two Supermen are equally matched, with Kal-El arguing he saved this world, Clark overcomes his alternate and declares his reign is over. Kal-El attempts one last assault with his heat vision but Clark deflects it with a blast of his own, blinding Kal-El for a moment, allowing Clark to tackle his alternate and beat him into submission. Clark proclaims that Kal-El will no longer terrorize the people of this earth, though the fallen Superman retorts that all they understand is fear and that his duplicate will one day learn that. Clark's friends and the alternate Batman arrive in the Fortress to stand over the defeated Kal-El. Kal looks to Bruce and proclaims that Batman will have to kill him. Bruce refuses though, saying there has been enough killing. Over the next several weeks, Kal-El's generals are arrested, his One Earth government dismantled and democracy restored thanks to the efforts of the duplicates and the good Superman. The alternate Batman and Clark discuss their efforts of repairing the world, with Bruce saying the people need to feel in control. When Clark asks what will happen to this world's Superman, Batman reveals he and his accomplices will stand trial for their crimes. Clark notes to himself that his alternate was right. If he had been in the same position, he might have done the same thing, admitting he is not sure what he is truly capable of. Batman tells him for his world's sake he never finds out. As the two turn and walk away, the alternate Batman reminds him that if he ever loses it, he will come for him. Clark chuckles and tells him to get in line. The final shot of the game is of Kal-El sitting in his maximum security cell, surrounded by red sun ray lamps, his expression twisted with rage as his eyes begin to glow red with heat vision... Intro/Outro Intro (Main Costume): Clark Kent removes his glasses and then tears the front of his shirt open revealing the S shield before tearing off the rest of his clothes and revealing his entire costume. Outro (Main, New 52, Red Son, and Godfall Costumes): Superman flies off, and is seen in space overlooking the Earth when he hears a woman cry, "Help!" He quickly flies back down to Earth. Intro (Regime Costume and Prison Costume): Three Regime soldiers see Superman touch down and back off, saying, "He's got this." Outro (Regime Costume): Superman stands over his defeated opponent and extends his hand at them, declaring, "Kneel before me." His opponent falls to their knees in submission, while Regime soldiers appear to take them in as Superman crosses his arms. Intro (New 52 Costume, Red Son, and Godfall Costumes): Superman flies out of the Fortress of Solitude towards his opponent. Superman touches down in a similar way as in the Regime Leader Costume but without the soldiers with him. Gameplay Character Trait Fury of Krypton: The Fury of Krypton will cause all of Superman's attacks to ignore armor and inflict increased damage for a short period of time. Move List Basic Attacks: *Uppercut *Double Fist *Charge Punch *Charge Overhead *Low Poke *Flying Low Combo Attacks: *The Last Son *Solitude Strikes *Unstoppable Special Moves: *Super Breath *Heat Vision *Air Heat Vision *Rising Grab *Flying Punch *Flying Ground Smash *Heat Zap *Low Scoop Super Move Kryptonian Crush: '''Superman flies toward his opponent and grabs him/her. He then uppercuts his opponent into space, and sends the opponent crashing back down to earth with a hammer fist. Ending Though pleased with the outcome, Superman's battle with his duplicate left him troubled. If one Superman could go so far astray, why not another? Preventative measures were in order. After much discussion with his fellow Justice Leaguers, Superman ingested a remote-release Kryptonite capsule. At any sign of instability, the Kryptonite would permeate his body, killing him. The question of who could trigger the device was solved democratically. Each week a different Leaguer would take possession of its remote control. Only Batman was denied a shift. Quotes *"So many lives lost, because I held back!" *"He stole her from me!" *"This ends now!" *"Quit while you still can!" *"This ends now!" *"This is my world!" - (Regime) Clash with any Character *"I will have order!" - (Regime) Clash with any Character *"You lose, Arthur!" -Clash with Aquaman *"Almost." -Clash with Aquaman *"I'm Superman." -Clash with Aquaman *"You're outmatched!" -Clash with Batman *"The armor won't help." -Clash with Batman *"You know you can't beat me." -Clash with Batman *"The Insurgency dies with you!" - (Regime) Clash with (Insurgency) Batman *"That's enough!" - (Regime) Clash with (Insurgency) Batman *"Crawl back to your cage." - (Regime) Clash with (Insurgency) Batman *"No one's does." -Clash with Black Adam *"And a lot of wishes." -Clash with Black Adam *"Evil never wins." -Clash with Black Adam *"I have before." -Clash with Doomsday *"You only killed me once." -Clash with Doomsday *"This is for your own good." -Clash with Doomsday *"No, you're my dead slave." -(Regime) Clash with Doomsday *"I will end you." -(Regime) Clash with Doomsday *"You're too dangerous to live." -(Regime) Clash with Doomsday *"I'm always ready." -Clash with The Flash *"Speed isn't enough." -Clash with The Flash *"You're a dead man." - (Regime) Clash with (Regime) The Flash *"Let's find out." -Clash with Green Arrow *"I'm not the one fighting Superman!" - (Regime) Clash with Green Arrow *"Just another criminal." - (Regime) Clash with Green Arrow *"Arrows against me?" - (Regime) Clash with Green Arrow *"Not funny, Joker." -Clash with The Joker *"You picked a wrong day for this." -Clash with The Joker *"No temper with you." -Clash with The Joker *"Time to kill you again." -(Regime) Clash with The Joker *"Good thing I've got both." -Clash with Lex Luthor *"You won't win, Lex." - Clash with Lex Luthor *"You betrayed me." -Clash with (Insurgency) Lex Luthor *"You're a traitor!" -Clash with (Insurgency) Lex Luthor *" I thought I felt a draft." - Clash with Lobo *"Time to thaw you out." -Clash with Lobo *"You make me sick!" -Clash with Lobo *"You don't have to do this." -Clash with Lobo *"It doesn't need to be like this." -Clash with Shazam *"Got no chance, Billy." -Clash with Shazam *"Not enough." -Clash with Shazam *"This isn't a better choice." -Clash with Shazam *"Calm yourself, Grundy." -Clash with Solomon Grundy *"You caused enough, Grundy." -Clash with Solomon Grundy *"Not in this one!" -Clash with Solomon Grundy *"I saved this world!" -Clash with Superman *"Now I'll save it from you." -Clash with (Regime) Superman *"You just don't get it." -Clash with Superman *"You're right, I don't." -Clash with (Regime) Superman *"Pride is a deadly sin." -Clash with (Regime) Superman *"So is foolishness." -Clash with Superman *"Stay away from my world!" -Clash with (Regime) Superman *"You have something I want." -Clash with Superman *"I got you, Diana." -Clash with Wonder Woman *"If I don't, you're dead." -Clash with Wonder Woman *"Hate to disagree with you." -Clash with Wonder Woman *"You meant something to me!" -Clash with Wonder Woman *"You dare?" -(Regime) Clash with Wonder Woman *"Last chance to join us." -(Regime) Clash with Wonder Woman *"Our Diana fights for justice." -Clash with (Regime) Wonder Woman *"And who can oppose me?" -Clash with Wonder Woman *"I trust no one." -(Regime) Clash with (Regime) Wonder Woman Costumes Default Superman wears a blue uniform with his famous red-and-yellow "S" shield on his chest. He has red boots, a yellow belt with a pentagonal buckle, and a red cape connected to his shield. Regime Superman wears a blue uniform that has shoulder pads and no belt. His "S" shield is larger and he has red accents around his lower torso. His boots are red knee-high and he wears his hair slicked back. Red Son His costume from the Red Son storyline (Pre-Order) New 52 His costume from the New 52 comic series (Collector's Edition) Godfall His costume from the Godfall series. (Unlock this costume by beating Story Mode) Lockdown Superman in an orange prison jumpsuit, bearing the letters 'SM' on his back. (Unlock by beating all battles in IOS version) Prime 'Superman PRIME' is placeholder text in the iOS app's XP screen after using the Character Duplication glitch. While this may or may not hint to a currently-unknown skin, Superman Prime may be given an Injustice appearance. Powers and Abilities *Superhuman speed, strength and stamina *Invulnerability *Heat vision *X-Ray Vision *Super hearing *Power of flight Trivia *George Newbern previously voiced Superman in ''Justice League ''the animated series, ''The Batman, 'Superman vs. the Elite, and other works. *Superman's role as a totalitarian dictator who controls the world through fear has been explored in stories such as ''Superman: Red Son ''and the ''Justice League ''Episode, "A Better World." *Superman is the only character whose intro changes with his costume **He is also one of the two characters whose outro changes with his costume, the only other being Green Lantern *In an interview about developing the Red Son Pack for DLC, Adam Urbano revealed Superman was his favorite character in the game. *He has been featured in almost every DLC pack, collectible and artwork released for the game, aside from the ''Arkham City ''Pack, the ''Flashpoint ''pack and the European Collector's Edition Statue. *Superman's cards are the most expensive in the iOS version of the game, worth 220,000 credits each. *His Regime Outro is a possible reference to General Dru-Zod, as he tells his opponent to "Kneel before me," in a similar way to him. This is further referenced at the end of the Classic Battle mode, where Superman is sucked into the Phantom Zone upon his defeat. *His portrait, unlocked by finishing Classic Battle, comes from Shazam's ending instead of his own. Gallery Screenshots Clark Kent.jpg|Superman's intro. Injustice.5.21-107_Hires.jpg Superman vs Flash.jpg Superman over the Earth.2.jpg|Superman's outro. Superman vs Batman.jpg Superman Car Smash.jpg Superman and Joker.jpg yep.jpg Sups.jpg|Superman activating his Super Move supes.jpg|Superman fights Wonder Woman Joker and Superman.jpg Superman and Wonder Woman.jpg Superman and Wonder Woman 1.jpg|Superman's and Wonder Woman's Alternate Costume. IGAU New 52 skins.jpg|New 52 skins IGAU Red Son skins.png|Red Son skins Superman 1.jpg SupermanProfilePic.jpg|Superman Profile Pic from Injustice Facebook 733881_512821732103780_730862519_n.jpg|Superman vs. Sinestro Superman 2.jpg Red Son.png|Red Son Superman's intro Overlord Superman.png Alternate Superman.png IGAU Superman Alt Entrance.jpg|Superman's Alternate Intro IGAU Superman Alt 2.jpg IGAU Superman Alt 3.jpg IGAU Superman Alt Outro.jpg|Superman Alt Outro Injustice SM NW scaled 300.jpg image_296703_thumb_wide940.jpg InjusticeThumb2.jpg c5db110975381155804fb620027ff426.jpg|Clark discovers Lois is pregnant injusticebanner.png injustice-gods-among-us-prequel-comic-book-art-09.jpg|A broken Superman cradles Lois's body injust.jpg|Superman and Batman in Metropolis 2399-1-604298742-injustice-gods-among-us-6.jpg|Superman contemplates in his Fortress PAGE_005.480x480-75.jpg|Having heard enough, Superman makes his choice Faster than a speeding bullet.jpg|Superman flies from his Fortress Original.png Red Son Superman.jpg|Red Son Superman Superman New 52.jpg|New 52 Superman FoSintro.jpg Doomsday in the Comic.jpg Against Doomsday.jpg SupermanAvatarCostume.png|Superman Avatar costume for Xbox Live SupermanCardIos.png SupermanRegimeCardiOS.png ddd.jpg|death of lois godfall superman.jpg|Godfall Superman Injustice-Gods-Among-Us-superman.png Ku-xlarge.jpg Injusticegodsamongus3ayp6d.jpg Injusticegodsamongus10fuj8.jpg Photo-9.png Regime Superman, Wonder Woman and Yellow Lantern.JPG Enraged Superman.png battle.png|battle damaged superman Superman 3.jpg Godfall-Superman.jpg|Godfall Superman Costume Prison Sups.jpg|Prison Superman Superman Godfall.PNG Superman Prison.PNG|Superman's Prison costume supermanca.jpg|Concept art for Superman. Url1.jpeg Videos Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Power Users Category:Battle Arena Contestants Category:Justice League Members Category:Kryptonians Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Regime Member Category:Bosses Category:Insurgence Member Category:Playable Characters